rise_of_the_frozen_hollow_efandomcom-20200213-history
Bunnymund
"You don't want to race a rabbit, mate." : —Bunny E. Aster Bunnymund, otherwise known as the Easter Bunny, is the Guardian of Hope. He is dedicated to bringing hope and spring to the world by hiding Easter eggs throughout the world for the children to find. He lives in his warren under Australia where he makes and sends colored Easter eggs through his underground tunnels. Bunnymund,jpg.jpg AppearanceEdiaat Appereance E. Aster Bunnymund, often shorted to Bunnymund or Bunny, is a Pooka or a shapeshifting creature that stands over six feet tall. Bunny takes on the form of a rabbit, and when he is believed by the children of the world he is at his strongest and able to take on the anthropomorphic - or human-like - shape that is seen in the film, Rise of the Guardians. His most notable features are his light green eyes and the greyish-blue fur that covers his entire body save for his underbelly and lower face. His fur also contains darker, grey flower-like markings that go from his forehead down to his white rabbit tail. He has three fingered pawed hands, black eyebrows, large rabbit feet and long rabbit ears that twitch when he is nervous and droop when he is sad. He has limited clothing on, only wearing leather bracers with decorative stones that have the same color as Easter Jelly-beans and floral and a central sun carvings, a leather single-strap holster that carries his boomerangs, paint and brushes on his back, and has (in the poster - see above) four Easter egg grenade holsters on the front along with floral carvings, and leather wraps around his feet. When he loses his believers, Bunny recedes into the shape of a regular bunny-rabbit (but still retains the same gruff voice Personality Bunny is Self-confident, competitive, grumpy, distrustful, daring, impulsive, and sensitive, all leading to his center which focuses around hope. Bunny is often noticed firstly for the amount of self-confidence he gives off around others. He is very vocal and confident in his opinions, as well as his ability to fight and complete his job. This goes as far as to move on to a competitive streak, going as far as he can to win against others. This can be seen when he is helping Toothiana collect teeth, as he easily jumps into competing with the other guardians and playfully sabotaging them in order to win. Additionally, he competes with North on the 'value' of their holidays, often arguing that Easter is just on the same level as Christmas. Underneath his confidence, it is obvious that Bunny has some form of distrustfulness with others, exhibiting it through a grumpy nature. He seems too stubborn to allow any dinosaur eggs to be painted by anyone mainly because he is horrified by the great beasts possibly because sharp feathers didn't make a good impression on him. When he first finds out that Jack is going to be the next Guardian, as he argues with the others and is constantly discrediting Jack's place in the group. This may be because of Bunnymund's suspicious nature, or may be because he is extremely competitive and holds grudges to easily. Jack did blanket the Earth in the blizzard of 1968, ruining Bunny's Easter and leaving a mark that he has never forgotten. Either way, he is a hard Guardian to gain trust from based on his outer personality traits. Underneath his distrustful nature, Bunny is a daring and impulsive Guardian. He is one that anyone can depend on in a pinch, as he will be the first to dive into battle no matter the odds. Even when he is in his 'true' form, the form of a small rabbit that he takes on when he no longer has children's belief, he will jump head first into battle and fight to his best ability. He will not hesitate to do what he thinks is right, no matter what risk he puts himself in. Underneath all of his daring and stubborn nature, Bunny is actually quite the caring guardian. He cares for the children of the world, and always keeps their best interest in mind. More often than not, it is not his own personal opinions that he fights for, but his belief in the greater good for the children of the world. Although he does argue that Jack's actions in 1986 are a small factor for him not being a fit as a Guardian, he continues to cite that Jack is not concerned for the children (although this is disproved multiple times throughout the film). Bunny may hide behind a lot of bravery and stubbornness, but no one can deny his passion and sensitivity for the children around him. Finally, his center is focused around hope, and that is the idea that he is a creature that understands the importance of having hope not one in oneself but in others and the world around him. As long as he is able to protect the hope of children through his holiday, he is able to bring forth trust and belief that others have as they keep hope for the magical things around them. Powers and Abilities Bunny, better known by the world as The Easter Bunny, is the fabled and legendary hider and painter of candy eggs on Easter Sunday, and is the Guardian of Hope, and thus has many powers and skills in these areas. Besides having the physical prowess and abilities that is often seen in a six foot tall humanoid warrior rabbit at its peak, such as possessing increased strength, agility, speed, hyper-sensitive keen hearing, smell, and vision, and enhanced muscle strength in his legs for powerful kicks and jumping great distances, he also has magical powers. As stated before, Bunny is a Pooka, or a shapeshifting race, which means that he has limited shapeshifting powers, other than turning into a rabbit warrior and a regular rabbit depending on if he is believed or not. Bunny can open up rabbit holes to underground tunnels by tapping his foot on the ground twice (three times for bringing others to him, such as his giant stone idols in the shape of his eggs, of which he uses as support to assist in battles of greater numbers). This allows him to travel anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds, and whenever his tunnels close up spring time plants grow at where the openings where at. As he is the Guardian of Hope, he has the ability to sense and manipulate hope, including the virtue, of people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, causing, or otherwise channeling hope in others. As his holiday is Easter and in Spring, Bunny has the ability to manipulate plants around him to spread spring and in order to quickly decorate enough eggs to be sent out to the children of the world. He also can control flora growth to use in combat. His eggs, magical in nature, also have been created with the ability to move and go to where they are needed, so he can focus on completing his task in time for his holiday. He has excellent hand-to-hand combat (mentioning that he's a "master of tai chi"), but focuses more on his weapons when fighting. He can use his boomerangs to easily take down several Nightmares single-handedly, up close or from a distance, making him a very versatile combatant. He is also a skilled painter from centuries of painting his Easter eggs. In E. Aster Bunnymund and the Warrior Eggs at the Earth's Core!, Bunny gains mysterious powers any time he eats a chocolate egg of his own recipe, such as becoming a hulking monster or growing extra arms (from six to twelve).